ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaar van Coheein
|billed_from = Rotterdam, Netherlands |current_efeds = EWT |handler = |debut = 2007 }} Williem "Klaar" van Coheein is a Dutch professional e-fed wrestler, currently performing for the Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation under the name of Voltigeur, where he is their current EWT Toolshed Champion. Birth of a Wrestling Career Willem van Coheein was born into a poor family in the city of Rotterdam. Growing up in a crime-ridden town, the violence, drugs and prostitution were looming threats to the innocent childhood he had been born with. Nonetheless, the boy devoted his life to living above his environment and saving himself from a fate that plagued many who lived just down the street from him. As he was never a good talker for his own sake, he pursued knowledge in self-defense. In school, wrestling was something he had always heard about. The 1980s saw the golden age of professional wrestling in America, and the flashy style won his heart and imagination. While learning martial arts in a local school, Williem acquired for himself numerous wrestling tapes from Japan, studying each and every maneuever. After graduating from high school, the young man spent his life savings leaving his town, moving first to Germany and training, then to France to continue. From here, he chose his in-ring name of Voltigeur. After the time spent in France, at age 22, he moved to Japan. While Japan was ill-fitting to his usual customs, the large man immediately grabbed the attention of wrestlers such as Misawa and Kobashi, who (separately) trained him in Japanese puro techniques. After the time in Japan, Voltigeur wrestled in various independent Japanese promotions before moving into the United States. At age 25, he arrived in California, and instantly brought himself to wrestling in numerous feds. In those four years, he managed to accomplish relatively little; Williem van Coheein, despite his training, had entered a rut—until he hit age 29, when he received a contract from an EWT talent scout. Voltigeur, the Ridder from Rotterdam At the beginning of his time in EWT, Voltigeur kept a low profile, destroying various jobbers in extremely short matches. His first major match came at Crap-a-Mania, when he managed to win the EWT Toolshed Championship from Christopher Indigo, a member of Minipax, in a 6-man concrete ring match. The contestants (other than Volt and Indigo) were Aaron Chamblis, Singapore Caine, Redface Rodgers, and a returning Maelstrom. Utilizing a solid metal shield at full speed, Voltigeur charged Maelstrom and pinned him, securing an upset victory. Things quieted down for Voltigeur at that point, until a chance meeting between the champion and Crauswell began a friendship between the two. At the PPV At the Soundless Dawn, then-GM Oceanic pitted the two men against one another in a Toolshed Championship match. Voltigeur managed to secure the win, but Crauswell disappeared moments afterwards. For a short period of time, Voltigeur became extremely violent, searching for his ally in a number of short promos, until Crauswell returned with a new, darker look as the enforcer of the Cidal Squad. Trivia *The name "Voltigeur" is French for "Acrobat." This would be a running gag of irony from Williem throughout his wrestling career. *Voltigeur is highly fluent in Dutch, German, French, Japanese, and English. Title History *EWT Toolshed Champion (held once, current) In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*''Justified Persecution'' (Elevated sitout inverted powerbomb) :*''Match-Lock'' (Inverted Texas Cloverleaf) :*''Wheel-Lock'' (Boston Crab) :*''Pall-Mall Buster'' (Voltigeur lifts an opponent for an inverted suplex but delivers a brainbuster) :*''Iron Maiden'' (Rings of Saturn) :*''Shock and Awe'' (Lifts them up high for the Shock and Black Hole Slams them for the Awe) :*''Amsterdam Slam'' (Alabama Slam, often repeated twice, sometimes thrice) :*''Eurasian Uppercut'' (Uppercut that strikes with front of arm and elbow) :*''Windmill Slam'' (Tilt-a-Whil Backbreaker) :*Go 2 Sleep :*Tiger Backbreaker :*Running forearm smash to the back of the head :*Bulldog into Seated Senton :*European Uppercut :*Spinebuster :*Northern Lights Suplex :*Torture Rack :*Backfist Punch :*Kao Dode Jumping Knee :*Snap Suplex :*Sitout Side Slam :*Lifting Kneebreaker :*Trailer Hitch :*Lifting Stretch Muffler *''Theme songs'' :*Shostakovich's "Symphony #5: Finale"